I'll Get What I Want
by Ms.Padfoot1
Summary: Hermione always gets what she wants, and she wants Remus Lupin, but there are certain problems...she's only 16, and he said no. But has she found a way around all of this? A *time* where he'll agree to her desires? Read to find out.....REVIEW PLEASE!


Hermione walked down the hall to McGonagall's office, anticipating the return of her time-turner. It was her sixth, her second to final year at Hogwarts. Though she was excited about the time-turner she was worried about the power it possessed. One wrong move and she was in the wrong time.  
  
She knocked on the door and waited for her professor to let her know she could come in. Hermione rocked forward onto the balls of her feet. Finally, McGonagall called out from the inside of her office.  
  
"Enter." Hermione pushed open the door and walked in. "Take a seat, my dear."  
  
"Thank you Professor, you said you have my time-turner?"  
  
"Yes, yes I do," McGonagall said slipping her hand into her desk, withdrawing a thin golden chain with a small hourglass dangling in the middle. Hermione smiled at the sight of it and stretched her hand out to grasp the necklace. Professor McGonagall pulled her hand back, ever so slightly.  
  
"I must warn you...you must only use this for getting to your classes on time. Only for that! You can't, mustn't use it for anything else,"  
  
"I know all this already," Hermione said exasperatedly.  
  
"I know you do dear, I just have to reiterate it, time and time again." McGonagall said placing the time-turner into Hermione's outstretched hand. "Thank you Professor. I'll see you at dinner," Hermione replied slipping the time-turner around her neck.  
  
Hermione walked from McGonagall's office to the Great Hall where dinner had already started. She smiled at the feeling of the cool metal between her breasts. She hated the length of the medallion since she only wore necklaces that reached the hollow of her neck or lower. She made her way over to the Gryffindor table, and took a seat between Harry and Ron.  
  
"What was that about?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh, McGonagall and I had to work out some kinks in my schedule," Hermione cast a sideways look at Harry who smiled into his drink. Apparently both of them hadn't forgotten the events of their third year, of when they had both saved Sirius by going back in time.  
  
"What kind of kinks?" Ron questioned.  
  
"Nothing now, they're all worked out," Hermione said as she surreptitiously rubbed her neck.  
  
When everyone had finished his or her last bit of desert Doumbledore stood up.  
  
"Now that everyone has finished their meal and I now have your attention, I would like to make some announcements. For all first years, the Dark Forest is forbidden to all of you, and everyone in the grades above you, so do not let them make you think that you do not have any less privileges than they do. Since they don't," He looked around the room. "This year we will be having Quidditch tryouts for each team, this is for second years and above, first years can't play on the teams, unless under special circumstances," when he said this Doumbledore looked directly at Harry, who smiled with the memories of playing as a first year. "Now I would like to introduce you to your new for some of you, yet old for some, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Professor Remus Lupin," the Hall erupted into a tumultuous applause. Remus smiled and inclined his head in a sort of bow.  
  
"I can't believe I didn't notice him!" Hermione said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, me neither, Harry did you see him?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, well I know why.... He's on the other side of Hagrid!" Harry said laughing, Ron and Hermione soon joined in.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Around 11:00 P.M. Hermione got out of her bed, fully dressed, more or less. She was wearing a tight, low cut, see through, pale pink tank top and a long black skirt, that clung from her hips to her lower thighs. She placed a black velvet cape over what she was wearing. She slipped her feet into her heeled shoes and pulled the hood up over her head and she set out into the castle.  
  
Hermione turned the last corner and found the door she was looking for, she knocked and heard some noises from inside. A scraping of a chair and the close of book.  
  
"Be right there," was called out from somewhere inside. So Hermione waited. When the door opened Remus appeared at the door wearing a shirt that was buttoned, only the last three buttons, exposing his chest and abs. Hermione smiled. "Can I help you Ms., Ms. who are you?"  
  
"Yes, may I come in?" she asked seductively.  
  
"Uh, yes, I suppose. Remus said sounding puzzled. He stood back and let the woman in. She brushed past him, her cloak whipping around the corner. "May I ask who you are?"  
  
"You just did," she said smiling. Remus could tell this much, he just couldn't see her eyes, because the shadow of the hood. Though she did have a great smile, her mauve lips curled around her perfectly white teeth.  
  
"Could you please remove your cloak?" Remus asked taking a step forward. The woman inclined her head slightly. Remus stepped toward her and untied the bow at the base of her neck, the cloak slipped down exposing her face, and finally it slipped down her body and landed on the floor in a heap. "Hermione...what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came, to see you," she said placing a hand on his arm. He enjoyed her touch, but he knew he shouldn't succumb to her charm. He was 20 years her senior, old enough to be her father for Christsakes. But this all flew from his mind when she pressed herself against him and wrapped her arms around his neck. When Remus didn't respond she guided his arms around her waist. Hermione wrapped her arms back around his neck and pulled his head down to meet hers in a brief kiss. Remus pulled away momentarily then brought his head back down meet hers again, but this time in a more passionate kiss.  
  
Remus slid his hand up her waist and then back down into place. He brought his other hand up and caressed the side of her face. Hermione slid her tongue along Remus' bottom lip hoping for entrance. Remus parted his mouth and granted her the entrance she wanted. Tongues danced around each other, winding and twisting in a sort of choreographed dance. Remus nibbled on Hermione's bottom lip and a small moan escaped her throat. Remus moved his lips down her neck while Hermione's hands wandered over his chest. Remus pushed Hermione against the wall, near the door to his room. Hermione slid her hand along the wall until she found the doorknob, Remus heard the door open and he grabbed her hands and led her into his room. Forgetting all past thoughts of doubt. Hermione led him to the bed (with out getting on it) with an alluring look upon her face. She hiked up her skirt exposing thigh-highs. And with a smiles notice she pushed Remus onto his bed, he propped himself up on his elbows and looked at her beguiling look. She straddled him and began kissing his neck, leaving 'love bites' every few centimeters. With a wolfish grin and a swift movement he was on top of her and leaving 'love bites' on her neck, she gave a soft moan. Remus then dragged his tongue over the curve of her ear, she giggled.  
  
"Oh Professor!" this caused Remus to stop.  
  
"No, no, no," he muttered while getting off of her.  
  
"What?" she asked while sitting up herself.  
  
"We can't do this! It's not right, you're not legal, I'm at least twenty years older than you!" Remus said pacing the room.  
  
"Don't do this to me Remus," Hermione said getting up and placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"That's *Professor* Lupin to you," he spat out. "And I think it's best if you leave now," Remus walked out to his office and picked her cloak up off the floor. Hermione walked forward and snatched the cloak from his hands.  
  
"I don't believe this." Hermione said pulling the cloak on.  
  
"Well believe it," Remus said giving her a hard look. "Oh and I'll see you tomorrow in class," he smirked.  
  
"Remus." Hermione said softly.  
  
"I do want to do this, but we can't right now, it's not right. Do you get it?" Hermione opened the door, pulled her hood up and stepped out, pausing before closing the door.  
  
"I will get what I want, and I want this," and with that she closed the door.  
  
She was half way down the hall when she realized that there was a way to be with him. She reached for the time-turner around her neck and spun it a couple of times. And soon she was spinning..  
  
A.N.- does you like? If you do or don't.. REVIEW! Please! 


End file.
